Eleanor Harris
Eleanor "Elle" Harris is one of the main characters and tritagonist in Till Darkness Falls, and the main female deuteragonist in The Broken Series and Twisted Whispers Series. Elle is best friends with Amber Wise, Ally Ross, Sheldon Pierce, Cel Smith, and Scott Anderson. Elle is the wife of Jonathan Archer, and adoptive mother of Sophia Archer. History Eleanor Rose Harris was born May 11, 1995 to Cynthia Harris and Brent Nelson. Her parents never married, though it was unknown as to why, since they had Elle, and later, her brother Fred who was born five years later. Elle's last name stayed as her mother's, since Cynthia and Brent wanted to keep the Harris name going, since Cynthia's siblings never had any kids, and the Harris name, was actually a powerful witch bloodline, Brent was just a human, while Elle's mother was a witch, but had her powers removed while she was pregnant with Elle by her own family, for being with a human. Since the Harris family saw humans as lower beings, though Elle's uncle Rob, turned his back on witchcraft. Though even if Cynthia vanquished her magic, it was still there, just inactive, so therefore, her children, when they turn 18, would become witches as well. When Elle was 11, her father died in a car crash. After going to Canberra University in Lavender Coast, she met Jonathan Archer, who would soon be her future husband. She later, with the help of Jonathan, found a cure to vamprisim, but she was later turned indirectly by herself, when Amber forced Elle to ingest human blood. She became the adoptive mother of Sophia, Amber's daughter in 2014. After discovering Amber killed Eddie, his parents, and Margaret and her father, Elle took a stand with Ally and Cel to keep Amber from her daughter Sophia. Till Darkness Falls TBA The Broken Series Duplicity: TBA Conquer: TBA Shady Skies: TBA Until Dawn: TBA Appearance Elle has pale light skin, long wavy platinum blond hair, that hangs to her mid back. She has blue, almost grey eyes, which are round and wide, always filled with wonderment. She is pretty with an heart shaped face with high cheek bones. She has a slim figure, and stands at 5'6`` feet. She usually wears her hair in a messy burn, or cascaded over her shoulders down her back. She usually wears blouses with jeans, or dresses with long sleeved cardigans. She seems to love wearing wedged heels. Make-up wise, Elle usually wears just mascara, or no makeup at all. Personality Human/Witch As a human, Elle was like the girl next door, she was bright, and loved to help those in need. She was the smartest of her class, and hoped to go to college and become something big. When her father died, Elle lost herself, she became closed up, and became shy and reserved, letting no one in. When Elena came, Elle got into the crossfire, and ended up being turned by Elena. Hybrid Elle is quite sarcastic at times, and loves making puns. She is seen to be very fearless, and devoted to protecting her friends, even taking people down to do so. When she first turned, Elle was wild, she even ended up killing someone, and later shut her humanity off because of it. When Elena was about to harm her brother, Elle switched her humanity back, and ripped Elena's ring off, and she burned in the sun. When her mother died, in Elle's arms, she told her to be there for her brother and to be strong, she promised her mother, and helped her brother through the grief. Afterwards, Elle became stronger and independent, took charge of her life, and, with the help of her Uncle, was able to go to college. As a mother, Elle became very protective, and would do anything to keep her daughter safe. Elle, a stalker who for some reason is also dating an absolute dope... she's obviously great at concealing her vampirism, or he's just that stupid...she always finds a way to humiliate Ally. For instance, she recorded her taking to a fucking chicken and put it on YouTube. God knows how many views it has now. Despite that, Elle and Ally are still best friends. ''- Celeste, Editor of the Broken Series '' Abilities As a Witch, she possessed the standard abilities as a witch when she was reverted back to being human. After being forced turned, she has the abilities of a vampire/witch hybrid *'Channeling '- The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. **'Elemental Control '- The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. **'Spell Casting '- The act of changing and controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. **'Telekinesis '- The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. **'Pain Infliction -' The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. **'Witches Brew '- The act of brewing and concocting magical potions.. **'Ability to know Relationship Ties Between Two or More People - '''by looking at two people, witches and or hybrids can detect how strong the relationship ties are between them, either if they are friends, together, or allies. Only the strongest and wisest witches can detect family bonds, though the two people have to know they are related. **'Unknown Ability - Her ability is currently unknown Hybrid Abilities *'''Heightened Strength - hybrids are more stronger then regular vampires who are much older, do to having powers, it made them stronger, faster, and more deadly. *'Can use magic without tiring '- due to being already dead, hybrids can extort more power without tiring and overusing their magic, which could often kill a regular witch. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful than werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short instances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - Like all vampires, Elle has the ability to switch off her humanity. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Fire Opal - '''She possesses a fire opal ring that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed Weaknesses *'Sunlight (Hybrids Only)' - despite still being part witch, hybrids can still burn and die from sunlight. *'Staked '- Will result in permanent death *'Broken Neck''' - will subdue her for a short time *'Werewolf Bite '- it weakens a vampire for a limited amount of time, they lose their vampric abilities depending on the severity of the bite, the most common being about a week to a month. *'Her Blood (Formerly) '- When reverted back to a human/witch, if Elle's blood came into contact with human blood, it would turn into vampric blood, and if she ingested human blood, even a drop, she would revert back to her former vampiric nature. (Amber forced this and resulted in Elle turning into a hybrid five years after she became a human/witch) Relationships * Cynthia Harris - Mother/Daughter, Very Close, Her mother died. * Brent Nelson - Father/Daughter, She was closest to him, he died from cancer when she was 16. * Fred Harris - Brother/Sister, She looked after him after their parents died, She would give her life up to save him. * Jonathan Archer - Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Allies, He is the love of her life, Protective of each other, Like soulmates, Partners-in-crime, They later get engaged and get married * Amber Wise - Bestfriends/Allies, They have been like sisters since childhood, they know one another better then anyone, Partners-in-crime, When Amber knew she was slowly going mad, she wouldn't want anyone else but Elle to raise her daughter Sophia. Future Enemies. * Sophia Wise/Archer - Adoptive Daughter/Mother/Allies, Elle would give anything to protect Sophia, raised her since she was an infant, Partners-in-crime (Future) * Ally Ross - Bestfriends/Allies, Mentor/Mentee relationship, Elle was one of the people who helped Ally adjust to being a hybrid, Protective of each other, Partner-in-crime * Cel Smith - Bestfriends/Allies, Protective of each other, Partners-in-crime * Scott Anderson - Bestfriends/Allies, He helped her adjust to being a vampire when no one else could, Mentor/Mentee, Love/Hate Relationship at times, Partners-in-crime * Ethan Norwich - Good friends/Allies, Love/hate relationship, Partners-in-crime * Sheldon Pierce - Close friends/Allies * Eddie Duell - Former Bestfriends/Frenemies/Allies, Former romantic interest, Partners-in-crime * Sara Hathaway - Enemies * Elena Howe - Enemies/Former friends, Former Partners-in-crime, Elena sired Elle, Elena forced Elle to turn her humanity off, Elena is dead. Book Appearances Till Darkness Falls Chapter Titles * Prologue (Does Not Appear) * Chapter 1 (Appeared) * Chapter 2 (Appeared) * Chapter 3 (Mentioned) * TBA Duplicity Chapter Titles * A Hidden Key (Does Not Appear) * Make it Rain (Does Not Appear) * Congrats? (Narrator/Appeared) * Know Now or Never (Appeared) * No Rock Please (Mentioned) * The Hidden Devil (Appeared/Unconscious) * Fight or Die Trying (Appeared/Flashback) * Finding Allison (Narrator/Appeared) * Let the Battle Begin (Appeared) * The Blood Runs Cold (Seen/Mentioned) * The Dance of Death (Appeared) * The Broken Road (Does Not Appear) * Death Becomes Her (Appeared) * Too Late to Apologize (Appeared) * The Sin of Jealousy (Appeared) * The End of a Tale (Appeared) * The Lesson (Narrator/Appeared) * Stay Shielded (Appeared) * Realizing the Obvious (Appeared) * Always The Seer (Seen in Vision/Mentioned) * Love Sucks (Appeared) * Lights Out (Narrator/Appeared) * Reap What You Sow (Appeared) * Bad Timing (Mentioned) * Out of the Mist (Narrator/Appeared) * Just Keep On Coming (Appeared) * Uncovered Secrets (Does Not Appear) * Down (Does Not Appear) * Catch Me If You Can (Does Not Appear) * One Last time (Mentioned) * You're Already Gone (Narrator/Appeared) * The Glimpse (Does Not Appear) * Don't Let Go (Does Not Appear) * The Stakeout (Appeared) * Confessions (Narrator/Appeared) * Final Steps (Does Not Appear) * An Unlikely Friend (Does Not Appear) * The First Fall (Appeared) * Where My Hell Began (Appeared) * There Are No Words For This (Narrator/Appeared) * A Time of Change (Appeared) * A New Beginning (Mentioned) * My Rescuer is My Stalker (Mentioned) * Life Goes On, Except for Me (Appeared) * Epilogue (Mentioned) Conquer Chapter Titles Trivia *Elle is the first main female character to be turned into a vampire *Ironically, her and Scott or somewhat like "siblings" , since Elena Howe both turned them into vampires. *She is the first vampire in history to be turned back into a human, in her case, a witch. Category:Characters Category:Twisted Whispers Main Character Category:The Broken Series Character Category:Till Darkness Falls Character Category:Twisted Whispers Character